


Why we don't leave Toph and Zuko alone to plot

by ThraeFirn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThraeFirn/pseuds/ThraeFirn
Summary: Aang was meditating. Katara was beyond motherly disapproval. And Sokka was disappointed. Toph and Zuko couldn't understand what was wrong.Or when Toph and Zuko become highway bandits.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231





	Why we don't leave Toph and Zuko alone to plot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because my friend made a joke. Thanks Tiara!

Aang had been meditating till he heard the screams. Once he had opened his eyes he realised that the screaming was coming from the road below the cliff where they had set up camp. The other thing he had realised was that everyone else was staring into the campfire ignoring the noise and, in Katara’s case was looking blatantly disappointed. He was very confused. “Why… Why aren’t we doing anything?” he eventually managed to ask. There was a collective groan around the campfire. Eventually Sokka answered him, “Zuko and Toph are down there. You shouldn’t worry about it.” Aang, though unsatisfied, accepted this answer and sat back down.

Finally, around 20 minutes later Toph and Zuko walked out of the forest, happily striding towards the camp. Aang stared. Then he rubbed his eyes and stared some more. He looked at Katara and Sokka. Katara was staring determinedly anywhere but at their two smiling friends and Sokka-Sokka looked disappointed. Zuko and Toph were both wearing bandit masks.

Zuko and Toph, he vaguely registered, were also carrying lots of stuff. Tote bags, sleeping mats, coin purses. Stuff. “Where-where did you get all those things?” he finally found his voice. They both smirked. Then they glanced at each other before both proudly saying “We stole it!”

Aang fainted.

When he came to it was real. Zuko and Toph had both removed their bandit masks, Katara had concerned look rather that a disappointed one but they were still surrounded by stolen items. And that was when Aang, world’s last airbender, person of the greatest calm known to man fainted twice in a row.


End file.
